Certain types of multiple input equipment, such as multiple input welding or cutting equipment, employ an auto-reconnect capability. When a different type of input power is connected to the equipment, the auto-reconnect capability automatically reconfigures the circuitry of the equipment to handle the different input power type. However, the output power produced by the equipment will change as well when the input power type is changed. The output control knob of today's auto-reconnect machines have markings which communicate to the end user the output control knob limits compared to the input power connected to the machine. If an end user adjusts the output control knob beyond the limit defined by the connected input power, the machine may draw too much current causing a circuit protection component associated with the input power to trip and cut off the input power to the machine. This can be very frustrating to the user, who has to manually re-adjust the output control knob and reset the circuit protection component in order to continue using the machine.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.